FINGER AND HAT (ゆびとぼうし)
by RulesBreaker13
Summary: YUNJAE/BL/YAOI/OOC.Lucu sekali…..untung Jaejoong tak jadi teriak. Mau ditaruh mana muka tampan begini jika mati lampu saja berteriak ketakutan. Pikir Jaejoong. "Jae….rambutmu halus sekali. Kau pakai sampo apa? Hmmm", Changmin memainkan anak rambut di puncak kepala Jaejoong. Segera saja aroma mint tersebar dan tertangkap indra penciuman Changmin. [MINJAE FOR PLOT, YUNJAE IN THE END]
1. Chapter 1

Kami berjanji untuk bertemu di depan sekolah Yunho pukul 10. Aku membawa kendaraan sendiri, begitu juga dengan dirinya. Rencananya hari Minggu ini kami akan datang ke acara Japan festival di Anhim High School. Biasanya aku dan Yunho berangkat dengan satu kendaraan. Namun hari ini entah rasanya ingin membawa kendaraan sendiri.

Setelah sampai aku segera melihat layar hape, mengirim pesan singkat padanya,

'_Yaa, kau dimana? I arrived'_

10 menit...

Pesan darinya tak kunjung kudapatkan.

5 menit kemudian aku log in di salah satu jejaring sosial dan mengirim mention kepadanya.

15 menit kemudian kesabaranku habis dan tak ada toleransi. Kuputuskan untuk berangkat sendiri ke Anhim High School.

Aku sadar aku buta arah dan payah dalam urusan mengingat jalan-jalan, bahkan di kotaku sendiri. Berbekal percaya diri, aku bertanya pada salah satu pejalan kaki dimana letak Anhim School, tempat diselenggarakannya J-fest itu.

"Geu namja...hhh, michin nom! (laki-laki itu...manusia menyebalkan)", sambil terus memacu kendaraan, aku mengumpat Yunho. Hari Minggu di musim semi kali ini matahari bersinar sanagat terik. Hampir gila rasanya tersiram cahaya matahari yang panas ini.

Bodohnya aku yang sudah tahu payah akan jalanan, dan malah nekat untuk berkendara sendiri. Beginilah hasilnya, akhirnya aku berhenti di pinggir jalan, menunggu Yunho. Setidaknya dia akan lewat sini.

'_Jinagabeorin eorin shijeoren_

_Punseoneul tago naraganeun yeppeun kkeumdo kkeuoetji_

_Narang pungseoni_

_Haneureul nalmyeon_

_Nae maeumedo_

_Areumdaeun gieokdeuri saenggakna'_

Dengan tergesa kurogoh saku celana. _Mungkin Yunho, _batinku.

Dan benar saja,

"Yaaa! Kau dimana?", ujarku sewot mengusap peluh yang seskali mengaliri pelipisku.

"..."

"Ngg...?"

"..."

"Baiklah, kutunggu kau secepatnya! Baka!", sedikit bersalah, ternyata Yunho harus megantar eommanya dulu ke salon. _Dasar anak berbakti!_ Umpatku dalam hati. Tidak, aku tidak membencinya, hanya saja mengingat betapa dia begitu berbakti kepada orang tua akau jadi malu sendiri. _Aku tidak seberbakti dia._

Menunggu Yunho, aku menyandarkan daguku pada stang motor. Sesekali melirik pada cermin, mengawasi Yunho yang datang dari arah belakang.

Beberapa kendaraan lewat dan dia belum muncul. _Aku yakin dia pakai jaket hitam, _pikirku.

Dan...tebakanku benar.

"Jae-ah, gomen na",

"Heeung..."

"Jya~"

"Kau tunggu apa Yunho?", mesin motor kuhidupkan, dan ia tetap diam.

"Kau duluan saja Jae", ujarnya.

"Bakayo...kalau aku tahu jalannya aku tak mungkin janjian berangkat denganmu"

"Jadi selama ini kita berteman tugasku hanya sebagai penunjuk jalan?", Yunho melipat tangan di depan dadanya.

"He-eh...tidak...tapi kan kau master dalam hal ini...ayolah, cepat jalan, panas sekali di sini", ujarku memohon.

"Baiklah..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sepedanya tidak usah dikunci setir, dan ini karcisnya", seorang ahjusshi yang memakai rompi kuning menghampiri kami yang tengah memarkirkan sepeda.

Kusambut uluran ahjusshi itu, mengambil dua karcis sekaligus. Untukku dan Yunho.

Kami berjalan berdampingan keluar dari tempat parkir hingga pintu masuk lapangan yang digunakan sebagai festival.

"Jae, kau punya tiket?", Yunho berbisik kepadaku. Kami berhenti sebentar mengamati sekeliling. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa kami harus punya tiket untuk masuk ke dalam are festival.

"Kau coba tanya saja pada agasshi di sana", menunjuk pada sebuah meja panjang yang dipayungi oleh terop berukuran sedang.

"Kau sajalah...kau kan punya rasa percaya diri yang tinggi", Yunho mendorongku mendekati meja panjang itu.

"Shirheo Yun! Kau kan lebih tua dariku, nan an ga! (aku tidak mau pergi)"

"Kalau begitu kita tidak jadi masuk"

"Wae?..."

"Tidak ada yang beli tiket"

"Kenapa bukan kau saja? Huh!"

"Aku malu..."

"Geurae geurae! (baiklah), jamkamman", sambil menghentak kaki aku berjalan ke meja panjang itu, memasang wajah dengan senyuman, berbeda ketika berdebat dengan Yunho tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Agasshi, dimana kami dpat membeli tiket?", tanyaku.

"Di sini...mau beli berapa?", tanya agasshi dengan yukata merah muda. _Ah, dia lumayan manis._

"Dua"

"Hai, ini, semuanya 20.000 won", katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Mm...sebentar agasshi, ini 10.000 aku panggil temanku. Sebentar",

Kuhampiri Yunho yang berdiri tak jauh dariku.

"Yun, 10.000", kutadahkan tangan didepan wajahnya. Salah sendiri dia begitu tinggi, _dasar gigantisme!_ Rutukku.

Banyak yang mengira kami kakak adik. Jarak ketinggian tubuhku dan tubuhnya memang agak jauh, padhal kami berada di tingkat sekolah yang sama.

"Kau seperti istri yang meminta uang belanja saja, ini". Selembaran 10.000 won berpindah tangan dari dompet Yunho ke genggamanku.

"Yang benar saja, kau yang akan menjadi istri!", sungkutku sebal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suasananya lumayan menyenangkan. Terdapat beberapa cosplay yang berseliweran. Sebenarnya aku membawa kamre digital di tas selempang. Namun entah, rasanya malas. Faktor cuaca yang tidak mendukung.

Kami berjalan dari satu ujung ke ujung yang lain. Area festival berbentuk memanjang dengan satu jalur. Di kanan kiri sepanjang jalan yang kami lewati terdapat banyak stan seperti foto yukata, japanese food, dan lain-lain.

Inginnya sih foto memakai pakaian tradisional Jepang, namun setelah kulihat-lihat tak ada display hakama (pakaian tradisional laki-laki jepang).

Aku dan Yunho sempat terhenti pada sebuah stan yang didekorasi seperti chanouyu (tempat upacara minum teh). Ingin mencoba, namun harus bayar.

Hah~ Jae baka! Dimana-mana kalau pergi ke festival harus membawa uang banyak. Dan kini di sakuku hanya tinggal 10.000 won. Aku tidak mnegira bahwa festival kali ini ada HTM-nya.

Kami terus berjalan beriringan, begitu dekat. Entah, aku tak menyadari kapan tangan kami saling bertautan. Aku sih adem-ayem saja.

Ini sudah biasa. Kami beteman sudah jalan hampir 5 tahun sejak di bangku junior high school. Senang saja rasanya digandeng seperti ini.

Berkali-kali kuayunkan tanganku sebagai tanda rasa senang. Berkali-kali pula tautan tangan kami terlepas. Namun secepat itu pula Yunho kembali menggenggam tanganku.

"Jaejoong! Bisa tidak tanganmu berhenti bergerak? Gunakan tangan kiri saja. Aku capek menangkap tanganmu terus", Yunho menghardikku pelan, dan sukses membuatku tertunduk.

"Wakarimasu...(mengerti)"

Yunho tidak seaktif diriku yang berkali-kali singgah di beberapa stan yang menarik. Ia hanya mengikuti kemana tanganku pergi. Salah sendiri menggenggam tanganku.

Tapi toh sebenarnya aku senang juga. Seperti mempunyai seorang kakak.

"Huh~ panas sekali udaranya", kami berhenti di salah satu stan yang menyediakan ocha (teh Jepang) dingin. Aku hanya membeli segelas ocha, dan Yunho membeli sebotol ocha berukuran tanggung.

Yeah~ Yunho memang anak orang kaya. Kemana-mana selalu dengan uang banyak di dompetnya. Jika tidak bawa uang berarti dia membawa kartu kredit. Dan isinya sama saja. Rekening bank yang berisi uang.

"Ya...memang sangat panas"

"Benar firasatku membawa topi", ujarnya sambil mengluarkan sebuah topi polos berwarna hitam. Meski polos tapi terlihat keren. Entah apa merknya, kuyakin berasal dari mall-mall mahal itu.

Bukan, aku bukan anak orang miskin. Hanya kami sederhana. Tidak kekurangan, sedikit kelebihan sih, tapi tidak sekelebihan Yunho.

Orang tuanya memang bekerja di bea cukai. Pantas saja gajinya besar. Sedang aku? Kedua orang tuaku adalah pegawai negeri dengan penghasilan standar. Tak ada yang kusesali, karena seringkali aku mendapat cipratan dari Yunho, hahahahaha.

"Jae, dou desuka? (bagaimana)"

"Ha?"

"Boushi (topi). Dou ka?", tanya Yunho.

"Hito wa...eeung! Boushi o kabutte imasu! Hansamu naa...(orang itu...ya! yang memakai topi! Tampan sekali ya?)", aku menoleh ke arah kanan. Mendapati beberapa onna (wanita) berpakaian yukata melirik pada Yunho. Mereka berjalan sambil berbisik dan tertawa kecil. Aku mendengus.

"Kau dengar sendiri. Hansamu naaa...", ujarku sewot. Menekankan kata 'hansamu' seperti para onna yang melintas tadi, bergaya sok imut.

"Haha. Jangan iri, kirei hito... (hito = orang)". Yunho tergelak puas, mengejekku dengan memakai kata 'kirei' yang artinya cantik.

"Yunho aho! (bodoh"

"Jaejoong! Aish~"

"Urusai...(cerewet)", ujarku meleletkan lidah dan segera beranjak dari stan ocha tersebut.

"Hei, tunggu...kau marah padaku?"

"Molla..."

"Jae..."

"Molla..."

"Mianhae..."

"Molla"

"Kim!"

"Molla molla mollaaaaaaaa"

Dasar menyebalkan! Aku memasukkan kedua tangan pada saku jaket yang kugunakan. Ah~ pabonya diriku. Dalaman yang kugunakan memang hanya kaos tipis, namun jaket ini begitu tebal. Maunya kulepas saja, namun,

"Jangan dilepas...kaosmu terlalu tipis". Yunho yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di sebelahku menaruh telapak tangan lebarnya di puncak kepalaku.

"Panas Yun..."

"Akan lebih panas jika kau lepas. Toh kaosmu lengan pendek"

'_Pluk!'_

Yunho menyampirkan topi yang ia gunakan di kepalaku.

"Pakai itu saja"

"Tidak usah, aku pasang hoodie saja". Kasihan juga melihat dia yang kepanasan. Jaketku yang memang ada hoodienya kini kukenakan. Ugh, tidak nyaman sekali berkeringat seperti ini.

"Lebih baik berkeringat daripada kulitmu terkena sinar matahari", Yunho mengenakan kembali topi yang kusodorkan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey, bukankah itu Taehun? Jya!". Yunho menarik tanganku kembali, aku pasrah. Sial, cuaca panas benar-benar membuatku kehilangan banyak energi.

Kami terus berjalan cepat menyibak kerumunan. Tangannya semain erat menggenggam pergelangan tanganku.

Deg...

Desiran itu begitu halus...hingga aku tak menyadarinya...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang lelaki dengan rambut merah menyala (tentunya hanya wig) dengan rompi hitam dan dalaman ber hoodie abu-abu tersenyum melihat kedatangan kami. Di tangan kanannya menenteng sebuah pistol mainan, pelengkap karakter yang ia cosplay-kan. Entah, aku tak paham soal begini.

"Yun-chan! Ohisashiburi desune...(lama tak berjumpa)", senyumnya ramah tak lepas dari wajah berkulit putih itu, ia menepuk-nepuk bahu Yunho kemudian memeluknya erat.

"Tae-kun! Hai! Ogenki desuka? (iya! Bagaimana kabarmu?)", jawab Yunho. Mereka mengobrol akrab sekali.

"Arigatou, genki desu. Anata mo? (terimakasih. Saya baik, kamu juga?)"

"Ne, haha. Taehun-ah, berhenti memanggilku Yun-chan...kita sudah remaja sekarang"

"Haha, baiklah...lalu siapa kirei hito ini? Anata no uke ka?", Taehun mengalihkan pandangan pada Jaejoong yang malah asyik memperhatikan band yang sedang tampil membawakan lagu dari Hey! Say! Jump!.

"Iie, hito wa...boku no tomodachi (bukan, orang ini...temanku)", jawab Yunho.

"Hey, anata no namae wa nan desuka? (siapa namamu?)", Jae menolehkan pandangannya pada Taehun. _Jadi ia sudah disadari kehadirannya?_.

"Jaejoong. Kim Jaejoong desu", ujarku sambil membungkukkan badan sedikit, tata krama.

"Ah sou (oh begitu). Hey, anata wa Yunho-kun no uke ka?", Taehun menatapku penuh selidik. Apa yang ia bicarakan?

"Gomen...aku tidak selancar Yunho dalam Nihon-go (bahasa Jepang)", Jaejoong membungkukkan badannya sekali lagi. Ia menatap Yunho dengan pandangan _'Apa yang ia bicarakan?'_

"Apa kau uke ku? Itu yang ia tanyakan", Yunho membisikkan kata-kata itu di telinga Jaejoong. Jaejoong otomatis melotot.

"Yaaaa! What do you mean? Jerk"

"J-Jae! Kau mau kemana? Aish...Tae-kun, kau membuatnya kesal", menghela nafas, Yunho menyenderkan punggungnya pada salah satu tiang di dekatnya. Ia yakin sebentar lagi Jaejoong akan kembali. Dilihat manusia berpostur lebih pendek darinya dengan jaket biru itu menjauh ke arah stan pin.

"Gomen (maaf). Lagipula kalian bergandengan tangan seperti itu...siapa yang tidak menyangka kalian pasangan? Haha, romantika di tengah cuaca panas", Tae-kun tergelak puas melihat raut wajah Yunho yang memerah.

"Tidak, kami bersahabat sejak lama...sejak di bangku junior high school. Dia sudah kuanggap sebagai saudara sendiri. Lagipula aku masih menyukai wanita. Ah, kau pasti belum tahu...sekarang ini aku sedang pendekatan dengan kakak kelas di klub teater sekolah. Doakan saja...", jelas Yunho panjang lebar.

"Jaejoongie juga normal. Dia menyukai anak kelas percepatan di sekolahnya. Kasihan sekali...anak itu akan lulus tahun ini, padahal kami masih ada satu tahun lagi di high school. Haha", tambah Yunho.

"Jadi kalian beda sekolah?", tanya Taehun.

"Yeah"

"Begitu..."

"Dia di Seoul High School, aku di Kyunghee"

"Jya Yunho-kun, aku masih ingin berkeliling. Salam untuk Jaejoong-san. Ohya, by the way, nihon-go mu lumayan", Taehun menjabat erat tangan Yunho.

"Sebenrnya aku sedang mengejar beasiswa ke universitas Jepang memang, jadi yaa beginilah. Tapi kemampuanku belum ada apa-apanya di bandingkan dirimu. Baiklah, jya!". Yunho melambai singkat pada Taehun yang menjauh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Maafkan dia Jae..."

"Ya..."

"Ayolah Jae..."

"Aku sudah memaafkannya. It's not a big deal Jung. Tenang sajalah. Aku sudah kebal dikira gay oleh mereka-mereka. Tak tahu saja aku sudah punya yeojachingu". Jelas Jaejoong tenang.

"Mwo? Nugu?"

"Harin. Kau lupa? Anak kelas percepatan itu. Dia menyatakan perasaannya padaku 2 hari yang lalu. Aku sangat kaget waktu itu. Ternyata kita memliki perasaan yang sama. Harusnya ini hari kencan kami. Namun ditunda karena cuaca panas ini...dia tidak menyukainya"

"Ohh... chukhaeyo"

"Ya...hey Yun, kau juga harus cepat menyusulku. Kau kan namja, nyatakanlah secepatnya perasaanmu itu pada Yoohyun noona", Jaejoong berkata santai sambil meneguk ocha milik Yunho.

"Baiklah...akan kulakukan minggu depan. Minggu ini aku sibuk persiapan lomba teater"

"Eeung...", Jae menangguk singkat.


	2. Chapter 2

Gomen na .

Mood ngawang, entah.

Kemarin saya getol-getolnya baca fanfic YunJae karangan para YJship yang lain, dan entah, saya merasa fic saya ini abal banget -_- fanficnya mereka-mereka tuh keren aduh, alurnya kreatif banget. Tidak seperti fic ini ha ha ha.

Berkali juga saya mikir, bener ga sih sebenarnya hubungan sesama jenis itu? Kok saya jadi merinding sendiri.

Fic ini terinspirasi dari persahabatan saya dengan seseorang. Mengolah cerita kehidupan nyata kami menjadi sebuah fic dengan tema 'sesama jenis' membuat saya meneguk ludah dan berpikir ulang. Dan syukurlah, ternyata saya masih normal (?).

Gomen na gomen naaa~

*abaikan*

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RHEIN**

******19.03.13**

**Proudly present~**

**FINGER AND HAT (ゆびとぼうし****) **

**[Yubi to Boushi]**

******RULES^BREAKER^13**

******.**

**Genre : T+**

**Cast : YJ and the gank**

**Disclamier : the story is mine (depend on my experience)**

**NB : Welcome~ flame, bash, critics, suggests is allowed :)**

.

.

.

KYUNGLIM MIDDLE SCHOOL, LAST GRADE – 02 FEBRUARI

Mendengus pelan dan memalingkan muka. Secepat mungkin membereskan segala barang yang berserakan di meja lalu berjalan keluar. Menjauhi ruangan yang terdapat _ia _di dalamnya mungkin lebih baik daripada merasakan sakit hati.

"Jae, Satoshi sensei kemarin mengajar apa? Anak-anak bilang tentang kotoba (kalimat). Ah~ aku payah sekali. Ajari aku, kau mau kan?", Risa memohon dengan mendekap buku bahasa Jepang di dadanya. Jaejoong menghembuskan nafas perlahan, Risa gadis yang manis, akan sangat jahat jika ia menolak. Tapi sayang, moodnya sudah diujung tanduk.

"Minta Yunho saja, ia master dalam hal ini"

"Tapi Jae-ah..."

"Apa?"

"Kau tahu kan kalau Yunho itu...ehm..."

"Nani? (apa)"

"Rambutnya...", Risa menggaruk puncak kepalanya pelan.

"Berkutu"

"Eeung!"

"Bakayo! (bodoh) kau percaya dengan omongan mereka?"

"Ta-tapi...yaa! Jaejoong!"

.

.

**あいたく****...てあいたくて****...あいたくて****...あいたくて**...

.

.

Haha, lucu sekali. Jadi mereka mempercayai isu itu? Isu bahwa rambut Yunho berkutu? Memang tidak salah, sekali aku melihat makhluk kecil itu seperti jalan-jalan di kulit rambut Yunho sewaktu ia duduk di kursi dengan aku yang duduk di meja.

Aku memberitahu Yunho akan hal itu, dan ia terkejut. Yunho menjelaskan bahwa mungkin itu tertular dari adik sepupunya, Park Haerin.

Argh! Jaejoong mengacak rambut hitam legamnya kasar. Hatinya sakit mengingat kejadian beberapa waktu lalu. Ingin rasanya ia tidak mengenal Jung Yunho saat itu. Bukan membencinya, rasa sakit bercampur malu merusak segalanya hari ini, hell!

Hari ini tanggal 2 bulan Februari. 2 hari lagi adalah ulang tahunnya. 4 hari lagi ulang tahun Yunho. Tak hanya yang berulang tahun bulan ini saja yang menantikan, bahkan seluruh kelas. Bukan ulang tahun yang ketujuh belas memang, namun pesta ulang tahun tuan muda Jung Yunho akan selalu...kau tahu? Adorable.

"Hoi Yun! Tahun ini tidak ada perayaan kah?", Narin berteriak ketika Ilhwa-nim sudah keluar dari kelas, serempak seluruh siswa menoleh ke arah Yunho.

"Tentu saja ada kawan...dan mungkin akan ada soju atau wine atau tequila! Bagaimana? Hey, kita sudah berada di tingkat akhir junior high school. Won't you be little wild? Raaawr",

"Hahahaahaha kau benar Yoochun-ah, mari kita berpesta layaknya orang dewasa", Narin, gadis dengan kuncir dua berseru senang, mengundang dengungan teman yang lain.

"Baik,"

"Horraaayy! Hidup Yunho!"

"Jadi, tidak ada kartu undangan tuan Jung?", Yoochun mengedipkan matanya. Jaejoong yang berada di samping kirinya melengos pelan.

"Ah ya, sampai lupa. Eomma menitipkan ini pada kalian", merogoh sebentar sesuatu di dalam tas, Yunho mengeluarkan setumpukan kertas berwarna biru. Kartu undangan ulang tahun.

"Oke, tidak perlu repot tuan Jung, aku akan membantumu membagikan ini. Kaja yeoreobun, igeo (baiklah semuanya, ini)", penuh antusias, semuanya mendekati Yoochun dan mengambil milik mereka.

Jaejoong? Ia gugup. Entah, ia belum pernah menghadiri pesta-pesta ulang tahun semacam ini. Tradisi keluarganya hanya berdoa dan memberi kado. Itupun terkadang tidak tepat dihari ulang tahunnya. Terkadang sebulan sebelum, bahkan dua bulan sesudah.

Ia tidak terlalu tertarik sebetulnya, hanya ini pesta Yunho, sahabatnya yang 'kaya'.

"Yunho! Semuanya sudah terbagi. Tapi ini sepertinya ada sisa,"

"Itu untuk anak kelas sebelah, kau kenal mereka bukan?"

"Ah, sou ka (begitu). Baiklah, aku akan memberikan pada mereka. Danke Mann (terimakasih tuan)"

"Sekali lagi kau bicara bahasa planet itu, aku tarik kembali undanganmu", amuk Yunho.

"Itu bukan bahasa planet, itu Deutsch Yun", ujarku menyela.

"Aku tak peduli"

Untungnya Yoochun sudah keluar kelas. Kata Yunho sih bahasa itu terlalu sulit. Berbeda dengan Yoochun yang malah merasa bahasa Jepang itu sulit.

"Kau tak berniat mengundangku?", meneruskan menulis essay tugas dari Ilhwa-nim, aku menolehkan pandanganku sesaat kepada Yunho.

"Hmm", balasnya singkat tanpa mengalihkan dari keasyikan jarinya diatas layar sentuh telepon genggam model terbaru.

"Tak ada kartu untukku,"

"Kau bahkan bisa masuk ke kamar mandi dalam kamar pribadiku tanpa mengetuk pintu dan izin dariku jika kau mau. Jadi, untuk sebuah pesta, kau tak perlu kartu undangan kan?", Yunho menepuk-nepuk puncak kepalaku dan menatapku dengan seringaian.

"Kau sengaja tidak membuat kartu untukku, Jung?"

"Bukan aku yang memesan, eommaku. Dan hey, kenapa kau sensitif soal ini? Kukira kita sahabat. Hal sepele macam ini bukan apa-apa", ucapnya sarkatis.

"Sahabat? Kukira kau salah persepsi. Mereka sahabatku", Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya pada empat orang namja yang sedang bercanda gurau di pojok belakang kelas.

"Benar...kau benar Jae...seorang Jung Yunho tak akan mungkin mempunyai sahabat. Jya, bersenanglah dengan mereka", Yunho kembali berkutat dengan telepon genggam, dengan Jaejoong di sebelahnya dengan ekspresi menahan amarah.

"Namja berkutu,"

_DEG!_

Jaejoong sontak menutup mulutnya yang kelepasan. Ini keterlaluan, '_babo'_, desisnya dalam hati. Ia lupa betapa amarah Yunho kala teman sekelas menggunjingkan tentang apa yang dideritanya. Berkutu adalah penyakit orang jorok, dan ia bukan orang seperti itu. Namun gosip sudah menyebar, meski pada kenyataan sekarang ia sudah tidak berkutu.

"Pergilah tuan Kim. You ruin my mood today", Yunho mendesis pelan.

.

.

.

**あいたく****...てあいたくて****...あいたくて****...あいたくて**...

.

.

Bukannya bergabung dengan empat namja tadi, Jaejoong menuju kafetaria sekolah dengan earphone tergantung manis di kanan-kiri telinganya.

Yunho baka! Yunho babo! Yunho dumm!

Sebuah kartu undangan pesta ulang tahun bahkan menjadi sebuah kasus yang menyuramkan. Entah, sepertinya Yunho benar, hari ini dia terlalu sensitif.

Mengatakan bahwa Yunho bukan sahabatnya? Bigno, kebohongan besar. Bahkan seluruh sekolah tahu bagaimana namja ber-doe-eyes yang periang dan menyenangkan namun juga terkadang pendiam itu sangat dekat dengan namja bermata musang pasangan idaman setiap wanita yang mengidamkannya (?).

"Haha, Yunho bodoh", Jaejoong tersenyum muram, teringat bagaimana konyolnya cara mereka berteman.

.

.

.

**あいたく****...てあいたくて****...あいたくて****...あいたくて**...

.

.

.

KYUNGLIM MIDDLE SCHOOL, FIRST GRADE

_2 tahun dan beberapa bulan yang lalu, pertama kali Jaejoong menginjakkan kakinya di Kyunglim Middle School bersama tiga bocah namja yang menjadi sahabatnya sejak elementary. Adalah Yoochun, Changmin, dan Haewon. Entah sebuah keberuntungan atau bukan, tubuh Jaejoong yang lebih pendek daripada teman-teman seusianya membuatnya menjadi bulan-bulanan bagi beberapa teman. Singkatnya, ia mengalami bullying. Tidak parah, namun untuk bocah seusia Jaejoong kala itu benar-benar menekan mentalnya._

_Teman-temannya yang lain bukan tidak mau menolong, hanya mereka minoritas dan junior. Sedangkan para pem-bully adalah siswa tingkat akhir._

"_Adik cantik, kau seharusnya mengenakan rok...lihat wajah dan bibirmu itu...boleh kucium?", canda salah satu dari mereka._

"_A-ani...nan...namja..."_

"_Dasar banci, lemah lembut begitu, jalan pelan-pelan, banci banci!", gelak tawa memenuhi koridor, menggema hingga memantulkan rasa sakit di dalam hati seorang Jaejoong kecil._

_Bahkan hubungannya dengan ketiga teman Jaejoong semakin jauh. Jaejoong merasakan itu. Namun ia adalah tipe orang yang tidak begitu peduli dengan orang lain, asal ia melakukan apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan._

_Jadilah ia sering sendiri._

_Berbeda dengan Jung Yunho sang namja gigantisme. Perawakan tubuhnya sedikit lebih tinggi jika dibanding dengan yang lain. Kadar cueknya melebihi siapapun. Ia bahkan tidak peduli sekitar. Ia melakukan apa yang ia mau._

_Hari berganti dan untungnya keadaan semakin membaik. Ujian sekolah di depan mata membuat para siswa tingkat tiga itu sibuk dengan sekolah dan mengabaikan Jaejoong._

KYUNGLIM MIDDLE SCHOOL, SECOND GRADE.

"_Kau tidak ke kafetaria?", Jaejoong mendongak, menatap Yunho yang menjulang berdiri di sebelahnya._

"_Ani", jawab Jaejoong sedikit mengernyit. Setelah sekian lama berada dalam satu kelas, ini pertama kalinya mereka mengobrol satu lawan satu. Sebelumnya? Never._

"_Temani aku"_

"_Mwo?"_

"_Bogopayo (lapar), temani aku"_

"_Kau bisa mengajak orang lain. Tugas ini harus segera selesai minggu depan", tolak Jaejoong halus. _

"_Masih minggu depan. Tidak ada yang mau mengajakku, kau tahu?", kini Yunho duduk di bangku sebelah Jaejoong, memperhatikan namja manis itu menulis sesuatu dengan cepat di sebuah folio._

"_Bagaimana ada yang mau mengajak jika kau tak pernah mengindahkan percakapan mereka",_

"_Terlalu ribut dan cerewet, aku malas"._

"_Tidak bisa Jung,"_

"_Apa kau tak bosan setiap hari masuk kelas, melihat papan, guru, buku, dan pulang?"_

"_Tidak"_

"_Menyebalkan", desis Yunho._

"_Kau menggangguku Jung, the most annoying human here", ujar Jaejoong acuh._

"_Kecuali jika kau bisa membuatkan lift dari sini hingga kafetaria. Aku malas jalan", imbuh Jaejoong._

"_Naik,"_

"_Apa?"_

"_Kubilang naik,"_

_Jaejoong menolehkan pandangannya malas pada Yunho. Ia memandang heran pada Yunho yang kini membelakanginya sambil merendahkan tubuh._

"_Kau sedang apa Jung?"_

"_Naiklah pendek, cepat"_

.

.

.

**あいたく****...てあいたくて****...あいたくて****...あいたくて**...

.

.

.

Jaejoong frustasi mengingat masa itu. Entah, ia benar-benar buntu memikirkan bagaimana bisa ia setuju dan naik punggung Yunho. Untung saja letak kafetaria dekat dengan kelas mereka, hingga tak perlu banyak mata untuk menyaksikan bagaimana seorang Jung Yunho dengan Kim Jaejoong dalam gendongan punggungnya.

.

.

.

**To be continue**

******FINGER AND HAT (****ゆびとぼうし********) **

******[Yubi to Boushi]**

******RULES^BREAKER^13**

******.**

******.**

******.**

******.**

**Special thanks for : **

******YunHolic ****: Sayangnya iya ._. wkwkw thanks :)**

******dommie-test ****: Doain biar cepet selesai! Wkwk XD akh bingung jawabnya dek ._. gmn dong? #digampar. Lu demen banget cipok gueee XDD *aduin Changmin* makasih dek #cipokbalik**

******SimYJs ****: ini sudaaaah ^_^ terimakasih**

******rara ****: bukan saya yang bilang loh yaa ._. (?) thanks yaa XD**

******LoveJae ****: huwahahaha XDDD ._.a sudah ^_^ thanks yaaa**


	3. Chapter 3

**RHEIN**

**19.03.13**

**Proudly present~**

**FINGER AND HAT (****ゆびとぼうし****) chapter 3**

**[Yubi to Boushi]**

**RULES^BREAKER^13**

**.**

**Genre : M (OOC)**

**Cast : YJ and the gank**

**Disclamier : the story is mine (depend on my experience)**

**NB : Welcome~ flame, bash, critics, suggests is allowed :)**

**Warning : Abal, Typo, butuh belajar (?)**

.

.

.

KYUNGLIM MIDDLE SCHOOL, LAST GRADE – 04 FEBRUARI

Hari berganti, kalender robek di kamar Kim Jaejoong menunjukkan tanggal 4 Februari. Tak ada perayaan. Sama seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Ya begitu-begitu saja ulang tahunnya. Bukanlah suatu permasalahan besar, Jaejoong tak ambil pusing.

Yang menjadi masalah adalah hubungannya dengan Yunho. Terhitung sejak tanggal 2, tanggal penyebaran kartu undangan ulang tahun Yunho, tanggal 3, 4, dan 5 ia sama sekali tidak berbicara dengan Yunho. Jarak bangku mereka yang jauh memudahkan Jaejoong dalam aksi 'bungkam'. Dan sepertinya Yunho cuek dan sangat tidak peduli dengan keadaan itu. Jaejoong tidak bisa mengharapkan Yunho untuk minta maaf.

Bangun pagi seperti biasa, memandang langit subuh yang beranjak pagi dengan semburat orange dari balkon kamar. Menghirup sebanyak-banyaknya udara pagi yang bersih dan sejuk, sesekali angin kecil memainkan poni hitamnya.

Jaejoong mengecek telepon genggam miliknya.

_2 messages recieved_

Klik

_04/02 00.13_

_**SHIM CHANGMIN**_

_Hari ini kau bertambah tua Nyonya Kim...bersabarlah._

_Kemarin kuhitung ubanmu sudah 7 helai. Akan sangat menggembirakan jika pagi ini bertambah 2-3 hela lagii. Selamat :D_

_Doaku semoga yang baik bertambah, kecuali tinggi badan. Sangat menyalahi takdir jika tinggimu bertambah. Tetaplah pendek, oke _

_Aku mencintaimu,_

_The ever CHARMING guy,_

_PRINCE SHIM _

"Menyebalkan", dengus Jaejoong. Namun tak urung juga ia tertawa membaca isi pesan singkat dari sahabat lamanya tersebut. Changmin orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya tahun ini.

Pesan kedua. Klik!

_04/02 01.37_

_**01430565340 [uknown number]**_

_Hai Jae, terbangun tengah malam sangat mengganggu._

_Sekalian saja, HBD. WYATB._

_JYH_

_(buku pribadi siswa membantuku menemukan nomor hapemu, berterimakasihlah padanya)_

"Apa-apaan dia, menyebalkan". Kali ini Jaejoong mendengus sambil mencibir.

"Sekalian saja tak usah mengirimiku pesan, argh! Betapa menyebalkannya kau Jung...", Jaejoong menggeram pelan.

Ingin rasanya ia mendamprat namja itu. Namun ia teringat dengan acara bungkamnya. Rasanya malas berdebat dengan Yunho, menghabiskan energi. Toh mereka tak ada kepentingan apa-apa. Keadaan juga seperti mendukung. Entahlah, akhir-akhir ini ia tak pernah berkelompok dengan Yunho untuk mengerjakan suatu tugas. Padahal pemilihan kelompok dilakukan secara acak oleh guru.

.

.

.

"Jae saengil chukhaeyo"

"Jae saengil chukhaeyo"

"Jae saengil chukhaeyo"

"Jae saengil chukhaeyo"

"Jae saengil chukhaeyo"

"Jae saengil chukhaeyo"

"Jae saengil chukhaeyo"

"Jae saengil chukhaeyo"

Entah terhitung berapa kali, dan hanya dibalas anggukan singkat dan senyum tanggung.

Acara bungkam Yunho-Jaejoong berdampak pada hubungan Jaejoong-Changmin. Semenjak itu Changmin lah yang menemani Jaejoong. Sifat Changmin yang pemaksa mau tidak mau harus dituruti Jaejoong.

Kali ini mereka berdua ada di kafetaria, menemani Changmin yang entah kapan akan bosan dengan makanan. Diusia mereka, Jaejoong kagum dengan proses pertumbuhan tulang Shim Changmin dan Jung Yunho. Ditambah Changmin ikut ekstrakulikuler basket, efeknya terlihat meski sedikit pada otot bisepnya.

"Ternyata Jung Yunho penyuka manga dan anime juga,"

"Apa?", Jaejoong melepaskan earphone dan menatap Changmin yang sedang menyumpit Jjajangmyeon (mi kuah hitam).

"Dia, Jung Yunho menyukai manga dan anime. Aku tak menyangka. Aku bertemu dengannya di J-Fest Anhim High School kemarin" ulang Changmin.

Ahya, sampai lupa. Changmin bisa dibilang maniak manga dan anime. Heran, padahal menurutku menonton anime itu membosankan. Pergerakan filmnya kaku dan tidak luwes. Tapi makhluk jangkung di depanku sangat–maniak manga dan anime, jadi aku menghargai dengan menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Oh...ya ya, aku tahu. Dia mempunyai koleksi Bleach, Naruto, Black Butler, dan masih banyak yang aku lupakan. Yang jelas koleksinya lengkap. Dia pernah menawariku untuk meminjam. Tapi kau tahu sendirilah~ aku tidak begitu menyu-ka-i...nya...", aku terbata dan meneguk ludah mendapati ekspresi Changmin yang memincingkan mata bambinya.

"He-hey, kau kenapa? Changmin-a..."

"Kau...bagaimana bisa tahu? Apakah kalian sebegitu dekatnya? Apa kau pernah ke rumahnya?", cerca Changmin. Aku tak bisa mengelak. Aku HARUS menceritakan semuanya. Jika tidak namja irit bicara ini akan semaakin gencar menanyakan macam-macam. Heran, jika padaku saja bicaranya banyak, urusai (cerewet).

_._

_._

_._

_Jaejoong jarang diberi uang saku oleh kedua orang tuanya. Bukan tidak mampu, namun ia tidak terlalu suka jajan seperti teman lainnya. Alhasil waktu istirahat digunakan untuk ke perpus sekedar meminjam buku atau menyelesaikan tugas di kelas, murid yang baik. Bahkan Changmin, Yoochun, dan Haewon sudah tidak pernah menawari Jaejoong pergi ke kafetaria, useless. Jaejoong tidak pernah mau._

_Berbeda dengaan Yunho yang tidak pernah sepi tawaran (?). Bahkan para sunbae (kakak kelas) hingga hoobae (adik kelas), tak pernah patah arang untuk mengajak namja bermata musang makan siang bersama._

_Jadilah ia sering di kelas berdua dengan Yunho, meski tidak ada interaksi yang berarti. Hingga tiba hari itu, di mana ia digendong Yunho menuju kafetaria. Tepat dihari Changmin tidak masuk sekolah karena ada sparring basket dengan beberapa sekolah tetangga, jadi ia tidak tahu._

_Sejak saat itu sesekali terjadi percakapan ringan diantara keduanya. Dari percakapan ringan itu pula Jaejoong mengetahui bahwa Yunho seorang otaku (penyuka hal-hal berbau Jepang)._

_Yoochun dan Haewon bukannya tidak tahu mengenai hal itu, namun mereka tidak peduli. Bersahabat bukan berarti saling mengetahui segalanya satu sama lain, bukan? Itu prinsip mereka._

_Waktu istirahat menjadi Yunho-Jaejoong moment. Tak ada yang tahu. _

.

.

.

"Yaa, sejak saat itu", terang Jaejoong.

"Oh"

"Begitulah...", Jaejoong menghela nafas.

"Apa kau bisa membantuku Jae?", pinta Changmin.

"Apa? Kau sudah selesai makan kan? Ayo kembali ke kelas", Jaejoong beranjak dari duduknya, memandang Changmin yang masih duduk.

"Sebetulnya aku sedang menunggu pesanan, kau tahu. Bakso ikan. Hehe,"

"Dasar monster", terpaksa Jaejoong kembali mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan Changmin.

"Itu...kau bisa mengenalkanku pada Yunho kan? Aku ingin pinjam komiknya", pinta Changmin to the point.

"Minta saja sendiri. Aku sedang tidak bicara padanya. Lagipula kau dan dia kan satu kelas".

"Wae? Kalian marahan? Lucu sekali", cibir Changmin.

"Aku memang lucu dan imut, kau tahu itu", balas Jaejoong.

"Aku tahu itu sayang...AW!", sebuah jitakan melayang bebas pada puncak kepala Changmin, mengundang lenguh sakit dari sang pemilik kepala.

"Ucapkan sekali lagi, sampaikan selamat tinggal pada dunia Shim Changmin", Jaejoong terkekeh pelan, Changmin hanya bisa meringis.

"Apa karena kau tidak diundang Yunho ke pesta ulang tahunnya? Cih, kau childish sekali Nyonya Kim". Berita tentang birthday party Yunho menyebar kemana-mana. Dan gosip tentang Jaejoong-tidak-mendapat-kartu-undangan-ulang-tahun-Jung-Yunho menjadi pembicaraan satu kelas. Mereka semua dapat, _kecuali Kim Jaejoong._

Ada apa diantara mereka? Bukannya mereka terlihat sedikit saling mengenal?. Itu pertanyaannya, yang bahkan tidak digubris Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Percaya diri sekali kau Bibi Shim mengungkapkan opini seperti itu", kali ini Jaejoong benar-benar beranjak menuju kelas, mengabaikan decihan kesal namja bermarga Shim. _Enak saja ia dikatai Bibi._

_._

_._

.

_DOONNGGGGG_

Sebuah bunyi yang cukup keras menggema di seantero Kyunglim middle school. Bukan bunyi yang enak di dengar, namun bagai suara dari surga bagi banyak siswa di sana.

Bel istirahat. Yang kedua.

Tidak ada lagi urusan berada di kelas. Semuanya berhamburan menuju tujuan masing-masing, yang jelas bukan kelas.

"Hhh...". Jaejoong merentangkan kedua tangannya, melemaskan sendi-sendi yang sedikit kaku. Kepalanya berputar dan menemukan Changmin yang sedang memegang sebuah komik ditangannya. Heran, ada apa gerangan? Mengapa ia tidak ke kantin seperti biasanya?

"Tumben, segitu bagusnya komik itu?", Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya berusaha membaca judul di cover depan komik yang dipegang Changmin.

"SANGAT BAGUS! EH TIDAK!", seperti menutupi sesuatu, dengan gerakan cepat Changmin menyembunyikan komik itu dibalik punggungnya. Menatap Jaejoong tidak menentu.

"Tumben tidak ke kantin?", Jaejoong bertanya, mengabaikan Changmin yang mati-matian menahan kegugupannya.

"Malas, menghabiskan uang. Seharusnya hari ini aku bisa menghemat biaya pangan",

"Nanti pulang sekolah, pamit pulang malam sana sama orangtua. Kutunggu di rumah. Beritahu Yoochun dan Haewon juga", Jaejoong bergumam pelan sambil memperhatikan kukunya. _Sepertinya ia harus memotongnya, sudah cukup panjang._

"Baik sayang, tunggu aku. Kupastikan datang tepat waktu. Aku mencintaimu Jae", Changmin bersorak, refleks memeluk Jaejoong dari samping. Memonyongkan bibirnya, bermaksud mengecup pipi putih Jaejoong.

_Pluk!_

"Gomen, tidak sengaja", sebuah suara bass menginterupsi. Jung Yunho.

Changmin meringis pelan, tercetak tanda kemerahan di dahinya. _God..._

.

.

.

Menyambut Changmin-Yoochun-Haewon, tetangga kanan-kiri depan-belakang, membantu ibu menyiapkan beberapa hidangan, memanjatkan doa, mengamini doa, meniup lilin, berdoa lagi, memotong kue, makan kue, perang cream coklat, membersihkan diri, menyantap hidangan, bersenda gurau, memanjatkan doa lagi, mengantar semua undangan sampai gerbang depan, kembali ke rumah dan membantu eomma serta dua noona-nya membersihkan sedikit kacau yang tercipta.

"Eomma, appa, noonadeul, gomawo. Ini menyenangkan", Jaejoong memeluk anggota keluarganya satu persatu.

Setelah semuanya beres, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar di lantai dua.

Rencananya ia juga akan mengundang Yunho. Namun rencana tinggal rencana. _Salah sendiri, he ruin my mood!_ Batin Jaejoong.

Klik

Jaejoong mengecek telepon genggamnya setelah ia mendapat posisi yang nyaman di kasur.

_**MESSAGES MEMORY IS FULL. DELETE OTHER FILE TO READ.**_

Dengan mengucap beribu maaf kepada para pengirim, Jaejoong memindahkan dua pesan yang ia baca tadi pagi ke dalam folder. Tanpa melihat siapa saja pengirimnya, ia menghapus seluruh pesan dalam inbox.

"Maafkan aku teman-teman...atau siapapun kalian yang mengirimkan pesan. Terimakasih. Jaljayo yeoreobun", Jaejoong menutup matanya sambil mencium telepon genggamnya.

Jaejoong terlelap.

**To be continue**

**FINGER AND HAT (****ゆびとぼうし****) **

**[Yubi to Boushi]**

**RULES^BREAKER^13**

KETIPU! (?) *dibunuh* huwahahaha #kabur

07 FEBRUARI

Tak usah dijelaskan apa yang terjadi. Tentu semua orang bersuka cita tadi malam. Untuk satu pengecualian, _Kim Jaejoong._

"Jae, ternyata kartu undangan untukmu terselip di buku tulis. Ini," mendongak dan mengerjap heran pada Yunho, Jaejoong mengambil dan menatap lamat-lamat kartu berwarna biru itu.

"Lelucon yang lucu Jung Yunho. Haruskah aku tertawa?"

"Maaf"

"Tak apa. Maaf juga tak ada hadiah untukmu"

"Aku tidak mengharapkannya"

"Baguslah"

Yunho hendak berbalik ketika tiga yeoja menghampirinya.

"Yunho oppa! Mengapa kau tidak mengundang kami?"

"Eeung! Kudengar kau menari seperti ini...", salah satu yeoja menari-ala-kadarnya di hadapan Yunho. Mengundang tawa kecil namja bermata musang tersebut. Cara yeoja itu menirukan tariannya benar-benar seperti menghina Jung Yunho.

Namun sepertinya tawa kecil Yunho dianggap lain oleh ketiga yeoja tersebut. Mengira bahwa Yunho terkesima dengan mereka.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak mengenal kalian", ujar Yunho lembut. _Dasar! Jika berhadapan dengan wanita saja seperti itu, _decih Jaejoong.

"Gwaenchanhaaaaa", koor mereka serempak.

"Eum...itu...kami ada hadiah untuk mu Yunho-oppa", salah satu yeoja berbicara dan diangguki oleh kedua temannya.

"Jinjja?"

"IYA!"

"Apa?", Yunho mempertahankan senyum mautnya sesaat, menunggu _'hadiahnya'_.

Cup! Cup! Cup!

Yunho pias, menerima tiga serangan sekaligus. Pipi kanan, kiri, dan dahinya.

Jadi begini, tiga yeoja itu, menggunakan bibir mereka, mencium Jung Yunho di tempat-tempat yang sudah disebutkan di atas. _Untung bukan di bibir..._

"Saengil chukhaeyo oppaa...hihihihihihihihihi", Yunho menghela nafas panjang menatap kepergian tiga yeoja kurang ajar itu. Untung saja tidak ada orang di kelas (pengecualian : Kim Jaejoong). Hampir saja ia mengejar mereka dan membabak belurkan wajah para yeoja yang seenaknya menciumnya.

"Biarkan saja...toh bukan kiss di bibir kan...", Jaejoong menarik kerah belakang Yunho sehingga Yunho sedikit terjungkal ke belakang, menahan namja gigantisme itu mengejar 3 yeoja tak tahu adat –menurut Yunho.

"Meski begitu. Jika aku kekasihmu, apa kau rela aku dicium seperti itu? Meski hanya di pipi dan dahi?", sungut Yunho.

"Pertama, menjadi kekasihmu adalah hal yang mustahil. Kedua, ini",

"Apa?"

"Bersihkan wajamu dengan ini,"

Sambil tetap bersungut Yunho menyambut uluran tisu basah dari Jaejoong dan menyapukannya pada seluruh permukaan wajah tampannya.

.

.

.

.

Hubungannya membaik dengan Yunho di semester terakhir. Yunho tidak masuk dalam kelompok empat serangkai Jaejoong-Yoochun-Changmin-Haewon, namun karena hubungannya dengan Jaejoong membaik, dan mempunyai kecintaan yang sama dengaan Changmin, sesekali mereka hang out berlima.

Jika sudah begini sebenarnya Jaejoong bingung. Mungkin saja ia bercakap tiga arah, Yunho-Jaejoong-Changmin. Namun ia terbiasa fokus pada satu hal, dan ini menyulitkan.

Jadilah ia mengabaikan Yunho dan fokus pada Changmin, atau Yoochun, atau Haewon.

Terhitung sampai kelulusan sekolah menengah, mereka hanya keluar berlima dua kali.

Seringnya Jaejoong hanya hang out sebagai empat serangkai pada saat hari libur.

Rumah Changmin-Yoochun-Haewon searah ke utara.

Rumah Jaejoong-Yunho searah ke selatan.

Cukup jelas bukan?

Orang tua Jaejoong tidak mengizinkan Jaejoong membawa kendaraan sendiri dan berpikir lebih baik Jaejoong naik bus saja. Toh aksesnya gampang.

Awalnya hanya seminggu sekali Jaejoong menumpang Yunho pulang.

Hingga menjadi sebuah kebiasaan rutin setiap hari. Meski begitu tetap saja di kelas mereka bersikap hanya _sekedar kenal._ Jaejoong tetap berkumpul bersama teman-temannya yang lain. Yunho tetap penyendiri. Moment mereka hanya saat istirahat. Semuanya tetap.

Kecuali beberapa peristiwa yang terjadi setelah pulang sekolah.

Sekedar menemani Yunho membeli komik, membeli DVD anime.

Duduk berjam-jam di toko buku hanya untuk membaca buku yang tidak tersegel plastik tanpa berniat membelinya.

Berburu makanan.

Dan lain-lain.

Sangat dekat memang, namun tak ada kata 'sahabat' yang terucap diantara mereka. Mengalir begitu saja.

Di sisi lain Jaejoong juga merasa bersalah karena sedikit mengabaikan Yunho ketika di sekolah. _Ada Changmin yang harus ia urus._

**To be continue**

**FINGER AND HAT (****ゆびとぼうし****) **

**[Yubi to Boushi]**

_**RULES^BREAKER^13**_

_**(beneran ._.v )**_

ENTAH! SAYA TERKONTAMINASI VIRUS MINJAE =,...,=

(Faktor pernah pacaran sama RP Changmin di RP(?))

wkwkw XD

Mian ya~


	4. Chapter 4

RHEIN

19.03.13

Proudly present~

FINGER AND HAT (ゆびとぼうし) chapter 4

[Yubi to Boushi]

RULES^BREAKER^13

.

**Genre : M (OOC)**

**Cast : YJ and the gank**

**Disclamier : the story is mine (depend on my experience)**

**NB : Welcome~ flame, bash, critics, suggests is allowed :)**

**Warning : Abal, Typo, butuh belajar (?)****, alur lompat-lompat**

.

.

.

"Changmin! Kau dengar aku atau tidak? Kau baca komik apa sih?", Jaejoong memiringkan wajahnya, berusaha membaca cover komik dalam genggaman Changmin.

"TIDAK! Ya, aku mendengarmu Kim. Ada apa?", Changmin bersungut dan memasukkan komik itu dengan cepat dalam lipatan jaketnya.

"Komik apa itu?", tanya Jaejoong.

"Bukan apa-apa", balas Changmin cepat.

"Yaoi...hm...Changmin-ah...kau...", Jaejoong mengernyit pelan sambil mengusap dagu layaknya profesor.

"Hargai aku dan aku akan menghargaimu lebih Kim. I can do more than you did". Suasana berubah sedikit tegang. Pandangan Changmin pada Jaejoong berubah serius, begitu juga sebaliknya.

Ini sesuatu yang tidak bisa diabaikan begitu saja. Bisa dibilang ini berdampak pada masa depan kehidupan namja bermarga Shim tersebut.

"Arasseo. Sejak kapan?", Jaejoong sedikit merilekskan posisi duduknya, berharap Changmin juga.

"Entah"

"Oh..."

"Jae..."

"Aku tahu, aku akan diam. Apa orangtuamu tahu?", Jaejoong mengusap punggung tangan Changmin perlahan. Ini bukan masalah main-main.

"Mungkin...sebenarnya mungkin sudah tahu. Mereka pernah membicarakannya dan tidak ada masalah. Hanya saja..."

"Aku akan merahasiakannya dari teman-teman. Kau tidak usah khawatir. Kau bisa percaya padaku Min-ah", Jaejoong tersenyum lembut.

"Gomawo"

.

.

.

.

Begitulah. Di depan Jaejoong akhirnya terkuak sisi lain kehidupan Shim Changmin. Waktu pertemanan mereka yang cukup lama menjadi alasan tekad Kim Jaejoong untuk selalu mendukung apa yang dilakukan oleh sahabatnya tersebut –asalkan baik dan bukan sesuatu yang negatif.

Yaoi~ hmm...sesuatu yang masih tabu memang. Namun ini masalah hati.

Inginnya Jaejoong mengajak Changmin kembali ke jalan yang _'lurus'_. Namun ia sadar, siapalah dirinya. Orang tua juga bukan. Ia berharap Changmin bahagia dengan pilihannya.

Jaejoong seorang namja dengan orientas seks yang normal, berteman dengan Shim Changmin yang orientasi seksnya...err...tidak normal. Sedikit menakutkan sebenarnya.

Frankly speaking, Jaejoong sedikit takut jika berada di dekat Changmin sekarang. Hellno, hubungan sejenis baginya itu benar-benar menjijikkan. Untung saja Changmin sahabatnya.

Dalam hal ini Yoochun dan Haewon pun tidak tahu. Tidak ada yang tahu. Kecuali keluarganya dan...Kim Jaejoong.

.

.

.

.

KYUNGLIM MIDDLE SCHOOL LAST GRADE, ONE DAY AFTER TEST.

"Huwaaaaah! Saatnya bersenang-senaaaaang", Yoochun menyeringai menatap Jaejoong, Changmin, dan Haewon. Kini mereka sedang berada di kafetaria, bersiap menuju rumah Changmin.

Mereka bersepakat untuk main ke rumah Changmin setelah minggu ujian selesai. Tak terasa tiga tahun terlewat di middle school. Segala kenangan sekelibat terlewat di pikiran Kim Jaejoong. Yang paling berkesan ya hubungannya dengan Yunho. Dan...kasus Changmin.

Inginnya hari ini bermain game dan sekedar kumpul-kumpul. Lelah dan terperasnya energi otak dan tubuh harus dibayar hari ini!

Awalnya ingin langsung ke tempat tujuan, namun Haewon menyarankan untuk makan. Dan semua setuju.

Di sinilah mereka, sebuah restoran cepat saji. Lumayan murah dan terjangkau untuk kantong anak sekolahan seperti mereka.

Tidak seperti restoran cepat saji pada umumnya, tempat ini lebih tepat disebut kafe. Karena mayoritas semua furniture di dalam restoran terbuat dari kayu berpelitur indah. Nuansa kecoklatan dan suasa yang sejuk karena pendingin ruangan membuat restoran ini digemari banyak kalangan muda yang ingin bersantai dengan berbagai fasilitas namun harga terjangkau.

Setelah memesan, obrolan ringan dan canda tawa menghiasi meja nomor 7 itu. Yoochun yang sok tebar pesona dengan beberapa siswi high school di meja nomor 4 benar-benar menyedihkan.

Tampang Yoochun lumayan sih, tipe dandy-dandy gimana gitu. Yang membuat pias adalah ketika cowok-cowok mereka datang. Para siswi itu tertawa-tertawa saja akan ulah Yoochun, dan semakin tertawa melihat wajah pias Yoochun ketika para namja mereka dengan mesra memperlakukan para yeoja chingunya di depan Yoochun. Malu deh! Mau ditaruh di mana wajahnya.

Sementara keadaan meja mereka semakin riuh karena banyolan Yoochun-Haewon, Jaejoong mengeluarkan tablet miliknya dan membuka laman untuk berselancar di dunia maya.

Dia tahu yaoi itu hubungan namja-namja. Namun ia butuh penjelasan lebih rinci. Jujur saja ia penasaran dengan er…..hubungan sesama jenis.

Tak sengaja, ada sebuah tulisan yang disitu tertulis :

'_Pada dasarnya semua manusia itu dilahirkan dengan orientasi seks bi, yaitu ganda. Namun pada akhirnya lingkungan lah yang menentukan orientasi seks seseorang di masa mendatang'_

Entahlah, Jaejoong bingung harus percaya apa tidak.

"Jae, kau sedang mencari apa?", Jaejoong mendongak dan mendapati Changmin menatapnya.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa", sedikit tergesa Jaejoong akhirnya mengunci dan menaruh tab di tasnya seperti semula.

"Min-ah, kau kenapa? Neo gwaenchanha? (kau tidak apa-apa)", pada dasarnya Changmin ini pendiam dan err...cool. Hanya yaa begitu, pada Jaejoong saja sifatnya berubah -_- dan sekarang, mereka sedang bersama, namun Changmin bersikap begitu tenang. Membuat khawatir Jaejoong.

"Kau mengkhawatirkanku Jae?", Changmin tersenyum lembut. Sangat lembut.

Hening…..

Jaejoong terpaku. Hingga ia tak merasai desiran darah di bawah kulitnya. Ia terkesima.

Shim Changminnya yang manja. Kemana semua sifat itu? Apakah karena sudah lama tak bersama?

Ya, ujian selama dua minggu itu membuat mereka tidak berada dalam satu kelas lagi, terpisah menjadi dua. Jaejoong-Haewon, dan Yoochun-Changmin-Yunho. Baru hari ini mereka bisa saling mengobrol.

Dan, dua minggu berlalu, sebegitu drastisnyakah perubahan Shim Changmin?

Jaejoong bergidik sendiri. Changmin duduk di hadapannya. Ditangan kanannya menggenggam mocha float, dengan wajah yang ia palingkan ke kanan, arah pintu. Entah memperhatikan apa. Mengabaikan tiga makhluk manusia di hadapannya. Sampai pertanyaan ringan itu meluncur dari bibir tebalnya.

Katakan ia menganggapnya berlebihan, namun dunia sekitar seperti berhenti dan mengabur. Hanya satu titik yang jelas. Titik itu berada di hadapanku. Shim Changmin.

Aku merasa wajahku sudah yang paling rupawan, namun setelah kucermati lagi bagaimana bentuk wajah Changmin, nafasku sedikit tertahan.

Poni hitam itu...mata bambinya...hitam legam. Betapa aku selama ini mengabaikan tatapannya yang tajam. Hidung yang menurutku kelewat sempurna, melancip diujung. Dengan bentuk bibir yang aneh! Lihatlah bentuk bibirnya yang tak berbentuk itu!

Jaejoong menimang dalam hati, membanding-bandingkan seberapa kadar ketampanan Shim Changmin dengan dirinya. Kata logisnya sih Jaejoong yang tertampan. Namun hatinya berkata lain. Shim Changmin memang tampan.

Beginilah manusia, dikasih begini kadang maunya begitu. Tak puas dengan yang ini mintanya yang itu. Mendatangkan iri dan dengki.

Lamat-lamat tanpa disadari Jaejoong terus-terusan menatap Shim Changmin dengan intens. Entah apa maksudnya. Hampir saja mulutnya keceplosan ingin bilang _'Changmin-ah, kenapa kau begitu tampan...'._

Tapi ego. Kalau Changmin mendapat pengakuan tampan dariku, bagaimana denganku? Changmin itu pelit sekali memuji, kau tahu itu?.

"Aku tahu aku tampan Kim. Jangan terpesona, berbahaya", Changmin mengulum senyumnya. Detak jantungnya berpacu dengan detik jam di dinding.

Ia sadar bahwa sedari tadi Jaejoong memperhatikannya. Seperti menelanjangi seluruh permukaan kulit wajahnya. Mengamati dari poni hingga dagunya yang lancip.

"Setampan-tampannya dirimu, lebih tampan aku. Maaf saja tuan Shim", ledek Jaejoong. Jaejoong sedang gugup aslinya! Namun dia hebat...sangat hebat menutupi kebohongannya. Seperti cewek remaja yang ketahuan memperhatikan cowok gebetannya. Jaejoong mengeram dalam hati, ia tertangkap basah mengamati wajah...errr...tampan Changmin.

"Habiskan floatmu sana", kata Jaejoong lagi, mengabaikan Yoochun dan Haewon yang entah kemana. Ohya, mereka bilang sih cuci tangan, tapi belum kembali juga sampai sekarang. Baguslah, ia bisa bebas mengobrol dengan Changmin.

"Sudah banyak, mau habis, punyamu tuh", balas Changmin dengan gaya meledek, dibalas cibiran oleh Jaejoong. Membuat Changmin tergelak puas. Setelah itu sepi.

Jaejoong sibuk dengan floatnya, dan Changmin sibuk mengamati...Jaejoong.

Changmin meneguk ludah. Doe eyes itu benar-bear menyedotnya. Ia tahu ini salah. Jaejoong sahabatnya. Meski Jaejoong sendiri tak pernah menjauhi setelah mengetahui tentang orientasi seksnya, Changmin sedikit merasa tidak enak. Changmin tahu Jaejoong straight.

Melihat dari samping juga, bagaimana pemilik kulit putih mulus dengan doe eyes menawan dan hidung bangir. Sempurna. Dan sesuatu yang sering dibicarakan Changmin (Changmin bersumpah ia tidak menguping, hanya mereka membicarakannya terlalu keras).

Bibir cherry kissable Jaejoong.

Glup~

Meneguk ludah lagi.

Terlihat Jaejoong yang sedang berusaha menyedot eskrim vanilla dalam cup strawberry floatnya melalui sebuah sedotan kuning berdiameter lebar khusus untuk float.

Bagaimana Jaejoong memaju mundurkan mulutnya di sedotan kuning itu.

'Sluruuup'

Sesekali terdengar suara sedotaan yang keras, menggema di relung hati Changmin.

Jaejoongnya sungguh sempurna.

"Changmin baka!", Changmin mendesis pelan, tapi tetap saja mengundang tatapan aneh Jaejoong.

"Wae Min? Kau terlihat kacau", tanya Jaejoong

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak apa-apa Jae!", balas Changmin sedikit membentak, membuat Jaejoong mengernyit heran. Ada apa?

Pesanan datang, begitupun Yoochun-Haewon. Mereka berdua ini seperti tahu saja sinyal makanan datang. Tanpa suara, dan karena memang kelaparan, piring mereka masing-masing tandas.

Saatnya meluncur ke rumah Changmin...

.

.

.

.

.

Bermain Ayodance sangat mengasyikkan jika kau bisa dan memang menyukai permainan itu. Sayang bagi Jaejoong, ia seperti tersingkirkan oleh Changmin-Yoochun-Haewon.

Akhirnya ia memilih kamar Changmin, meninggalkan ketiga sahabatnya yang asyik bermain game online itu di ruang keluarga.

Cukup sering ia ke rumah Changmin. Tapi itu dulu, sekitar lima bulan kebelakang ia jarang lagi main ke sini. Biasalah siswa tingkat akhir, kedoknya menyiapkan ujian kelulusan, haha.

Nuansa kamar Changmin adalah krem dan abu-abu. Perpaduan yang manis dan tegas menurut Jaejoong.

Karena bosan, Jaejoong menyalakan TV di kamar Changmin dan mulai menikmatinya. Duduk di sofa kecil dengan segelas es teh menonton sebuah acara basket. Sparring yang keren dan membuatnya terkesan.

Sebenarnya ia tak begitu tahu mengenai basket, namun Changmin tanpa diminta terkadang menjelaskan kehidupan per'basket'an.

Sampai ia tak menyadari seseorang masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut...

.

.

.

.

"Jae? Kau sedang apa sendirian di sini?", Jaejoong menoleh terkejut mendapati Changmin yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Menonton TV seperti yang kau lihat. Aku tidak terlalu suka game online seperti itu...maaf ya aku tidak bisa bergabung". Sesal Jaejoong.

"Tak mengapa lah...hey~ kau ini seperti kita baru kenal kemarin saja", balas Changmin diiringi tawa Jaejoong.

Bukannya kembali ke ruang keluarga, Changmin malah duduk di sebelah Jaejoong, menikmati ocehan komentator mengenai jalannya sparring basket tersebut.

Keduanya terdiam. Entah benar-benar menikmati acara di TV atau yang lain. Jaejoong bergerak sedikit gelisah. Sofa yang ia duduki bersama Changmin tidak cukupbesar sehingga kulit lengan kanannya bersentuhan dengan kulit lengan kiri Changmin.

Hangat….

Persetan dengan orientasi seksnya yang normal. Jantungnya berdetak cepat. Dalam hati Jaejoong mempertahankan bahwa ini gara-gara mocha float yang ia minum tadi (oh ayolah Jae~ apa hubungannya?)

Zlap!

Jaejoong ingin berteriak karena kaget. Tiba-tiba lampu mati. Otomatis TV juga ikut mati, begitupun dengan lampu kamar. Meski terbilang masih siang dan matahari bersinar sangat terik di luar sana, kamar Changmin yang tirainya sedang menutup tak pelak membuat ruangan itu menjadi remang-remang.

Lucu sekali…..untung Jaejoong tak jadi teriak. Mau ditaruh mana muka tampan begini jika mati lampu saja berteriak ketakutan. Pikir Jaejoong.

"Jae….rambutmu halus sekali. Kau pakai sampo apa? Hmmm", Changmin memainkan anak rambut di puncak kepala Jaejoong. Segera saja aroma mint tersebar dan tertangkap indra penciuman Changmin.

"Entah, eomma yang memilihkan. Aku tinggal pakai. A-ada apa?", Jaejoong merutuki dirinya yang terdengar gugup. Hell.

"A-ani", jawab Changmin singkat. Tak hanya Jaejoong, sebenarnya Changmin juga merutuki dirinya sendiri. Entah setan darimana yang membuatnya bertanya pertanyaan tak penting seperti itu.

Dilain pihak Jaejoong semakin gelisah karena jemari Changmin yang semakin 'bergerak' memainkan rambutnya. Berkali-kali ia menelan ludah akan perlakuan Changmin. Hatinya berkata ini tidak benar. Bisa saja ia beranjak dari sana, keluar dari suasana yang tidak nyaman itu. Namun ia berpikir bahwa itu nantinya akan menyakiti perasaan Changmin.

Semuanya berjalan sesuai hati masing-masing.

Jemari Changmin yang awalnya memainkan anak rambut Jaejoong turun, merengkuh leher namja manis itu. Lengannya menyebrang, jemarinya mendekap bahu kiri Jaejoong dengan lembut.

Pikiran Changmin kosong, ia bingung harus berpikir apa. Yang ada di kepalanya hanya, betapa lelaki manis, sahabatnya sejak elementary ini begitu….lovable.

Berbeda dengan Changmin, pikiran Jaejoong penuh dengan keraguan. Ia merasa hangat oleh dekapan Changmin. Hell! Ia jadi tak bisa berpikir jernih. Jadi….apa sebenarnya semua ini?

Jangan bilang bahwa kini ia sama seperti Changmin?

"Jae…."

"Hmm?"

Dan akhirnya kejadian itu terjadi.

**To be continue**

**FINGER AND HAT (****ゆびとぼうし****) **

**[Yubi to Boushi]**

_**RULES^BREAKER^13**_

FF ini TETAP YUNJAE. Tapi munculnya nanti, sekarang masih MinJae untuk kebutuhan cerita.

There was Changmin RP that I love (?)

#abaikan

Curcol ah XD

Kemarin kan ada J-Fest di Univ di Surabaya, trus ada stand Cassie gitu, nah gue nemu PIN YUNJAE XD muwahahahaha, akhirnya gue beli :" eomma T_T gue jejeritan masa u.u

Trus ya, ada cosplay banyak gitu, nah gue nemu ada native Japan (kayanya orang Jepang asli) ikut cosu juga, tapi dia itu crossdress (dia laki, tapi pake kostum cosu cewe). Aduh mama, kakinya itu lho jenjang banget *_* banyak deh ketemu cosu yang tipe 'uke'. Maunya gue tanyain "Anata wa uke desuka?" tapi gaenak u.u

Yasudlah~

Kbye ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

RHEIN

31.03.13

Proudly present~

FINGER AND HAT (ゆびとぼうし) chapter 5

[Yubi to Boushi]

RULES^BREAKER^13

.

**Genre : M (OOC)**

**Cast : YJ and the gank**

**Disclamier : the story is mine (depend on my experience)**

**NB : Welcome~ flame, bash, critics, suggests is allowed :)**

Warning : Abal, Typo, butuh belajar (?), alur lompat-lompat

.

.

.

.

SEOUL HIGH SCHOOL, THIRD GRADE.

Benar-benar guru yang kejam!

Aku lelah

Aku capek

Huwaaaaa eommaaa T_T

"Jaejeoongie, ada apa?"

"Iie"

"Ceritalah padaku"

"Aku tidak apa-apa Yoochun"

"Baiklah, aku beli makanan dulu ya"

"Heeung!", Jaejoong mengangguk cepat.

Jaejoong kembali berkutat dengan laptop di depannya. Bertumpuk kertas menjadi penyebab namja manis itu mengeluh berkali-kali.

Tak menyangka di Seoul high school ini dia bertemu lagi dengan Satoshi sensei, guru bahasa Jepang ketika di sekolah menengah. Kerena merasa sudah kenal dengan Jaejoong, akhirnya Satoshi sensei menugasi Jaejoong untuk mengecek Rencana Proses Pembelajaran miliknya.

Jaejoong awalnya oke-oke saja, berbuat baik. Tak dinyana tak diduga, ternyata sangat melelahkan. Bagaimana tidak, mungkin ada lima ratus lembar RPP yang harus ia cek satu-satu. Jaejoong menyesal…...

"Jaejoong-kun, owarimasuka? (sudah selesaikah)", Satoshi sensei menepuk pundak Jaejoong pelan dan mengambil duduk di sebelahnya, mengundang senyum kecut dari Kim Jaejoong.

"Sumimasen sensei, iie mada desu (maaf sensei, belum selesai)", Jaejoong menjawab lemah. Ia menatap gundukan kertas itu dengan lesu, tapi setidaknya sudah selesai setengah. Agak tidak enak juga sih sebenarnya….

"Baiklah. Arigatou. Aku akan menyelesaikan sisanya. Maaf sudah membuatmu repot", Satoshi sensei tersenyum lebar.

"Jya sensei!"

"Jya Jaejoong-kun"

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong menyesap vanilla lattenya perlahan. Pandangannya berkeliling di restoran bernuansa coklat itu. Memori masa lalu menyeruak di kepalanya, sedikit mengganggu ketenangan yang ia ciptakan sendiri.

Posisi mejanya berada di ujung membuat ia bebas mengamati sekitar. Termasuk meja nomor 7. Beberapa tahun lalu, di hari itu, sehari setelah ujian. Hari di mana ia dan Changmin saling mengamati satu sama lain.

Memorinya berputar lagi, mengingat kejadian setelah dari restoran cepat saji ini.

Kejadian di rumah Changmin

Tepatnya di kamar Changmin.

"Hhh…"

Jaejoong menghembuskan perlahan nafasnya. Tanpa ia sadari jemarinya bergerak mengusap bibirnya. Entah apa yang ia rasakan waktu itu. Yang jelas ia merasa menyesal sekarang.

Betapa keadaan waktu itu mendukung ia dan Changmin melakukan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak mereka lakukan.

Inginnya Jaejoong marah. Sisi logis dalam hatinya berkata seperti itu. Namun terbanting oleh kenyataan perasaan hatinya. Tak bisa menyangkal bahwa ia menikmati apa yang ia lakukan bersama Changmin disaat itu.

_Changmin mengeratkan dekapannya di bahu Jaejoong, mendorong Jaejoong merapat ke tubuh tinggi Changmin. Aroma musk menguar, terdeteksi indra penciuman Jaejoong. Tak ada lagi detakan di jantung. Rasanya hilang begitu saja._

_Jemari Changmin berpindah ke leher sebelah kiri Jaejoong, mengusapnya lembut. Mengundang desah geli sang pemilik leher._

"_Hhh…Changmin-ah….."_

_Satu bulir keringat dingin lolos dari pelipis Changmin. Posisi duduk yang awalnya menghadap ke depan berubah menjadi menyamping, menghadap namja manis bernama Kim Jaejoong. Tangannya masih berada di posisi tadi._

_Tangan kanannya yang kebas menyentuh dagu Jaejoong, mengangkat wajahnya, menuntun Jaejoong untuk mengarahkan pandangan matanya bertemu mata Changmin._

_Mata bertemu mata._

_Tak ada kata yang terucap. Jaejoong berkali-kali menelan ludah. Mata Changmin yang bergerak gelisah menatap doe eyes Jaejoong yang kanan dan kiri secara bergantian._

_Masa bodoh dengan semuanya. Jaejoong menatap mata tajam Changmin, mencari sesuatu di dalam kelam matanya. Apapun itu asal memberikan jawaban atas apa yang sedang mereka lakukan ini._

_Jarak yang awalnya ada diantara mereka berangsur memendek. Jaejoong masih bingung dengan perlakuan Changmin. Namja jangkung itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jaejoong. Menimimalisir jarak._

_Kepala Jaejoong sempurna menyender pada sandaran sofa, terdorong posisi Changmin yang semakin condong ke arah dirinya. Matanya tetap terbuka, terkontak dengan mata Changmin. Wajah tampan dan tegas itu semakin mendekat, hingga bisa Jaejoong rasakan hembusan nafas menyapu hangat kulit wajah putihnya._

_Segalanya terjadi dengan lembut._

_Changmin menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir cherry Jaejoong. Hanya menempel. Bibir bawah Changmin berada di perpotongan bibir atas dan bawah milik Jaejoong._

_Electric shock._

_Sensasi seperti listrik terburai begitu saja pada sentuhan kedua bibir mereka._

_Bibir bertemu bibir._

_Sebuah electric shock yang menimbulkan getaran halus, desiran darah yang mengalir cepat di bawah kulit mereka masing-masing. _

_Segala pemikiran logis menguap begitu saja. Meyakinkan diri masing-masing semuanya berjalan dengan benar….._

_Degupan jantung berirama menghentak masing masing insan. Terbuai dalam sentuhan lembut._

_Jaejoong masih belum sepenuhnya sadar. Tertangkap pandangan dihadapannya, Shim Changmin. Pemuda tampan, sahabatnya._

_Tidak bisa ia mengelak dan berusaha memutuskan sambungan. Teduhnya tatapan Shim Changmin justru memunculkan semburat me__ra__h di kedua pipinya, menjalarkan kehangatan hingga ubun-ubun._

_Membawanya memejamkan mata, fokus akan segala rasa akibat sentuhan bibir Changmin pada bibirnya._

_Intinya mereka sedang berciuman._

_Rasa aneh tak hanya dirasakan Jaejoong, begitupun Changmin. Baru kali ini ia memperhatikan wajah Jaejoong dengan seksama dan dengan jarak yang benar-benar dekat._

_Wajah itu begitu sempurna dan memicu adrenalinnya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Masa bodoh dengan benar dan salah. Yang ada hanya ia dan Jaejoong._

_Mengikuti ego, ia tak memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Jaejoong. Selama tak ada perlawanan, ia anggap Jaejoong setuju._

_Melihat Jaejoong yang memejamkan mata, membuat Changmin terhanyut. Sial! Justru lebih susah melihat Jaejoong dengan keadaan mata menutup begitu._

_Kecupan ringan terjadi,_

'_Cup'_

_Changmin mengecup lembut bibir atas Jaejoong. Manis rasanya. Bukan manis gula memang, tapi menghadirkan rasa manis yang tak dapat dijelaskan di indra perasaannya (perasaan, bukan perasa)._

"_Hnggg…", Jaejoong mendesah tertahan. Jangan salahkan dia, ini pengalaman pertamanya! Jalaran seperti listrik yang mengalir di seluruh tubuhnya menjalar nyaman, namun juga menggelitik._

_Kecupan kecupan kecil yang dimulai Changmin di bibir atas Jaejoong semakin menuntut. Seperti candu, Changmin meraup seluruh bibir Jaejoong, menjilatinya perlahan. Dari ujung ke ujung. Dari bibir atas ke bibir bawah, dari sudut bibir di kanan sampai kiri. Merasai rasa bibir cherry Jaejoong dengan sepenuh hati dan kelembutan._

"_Mmh…..Changmin….ahhh"_

_Jemari panjang Changmin berpindah ke tengkuk Jaejoong, mendorongnya lebih dekat, meski yang terjadi adalah kepala Jaejoong semakin mendongak di sandaran sofa akibat tubuh Changmin yang semakin condong ke arahnya._

_Kecupan kecupan basah berubah menjadi lumatan lembut. Sudah cukup lama dihitung dari awal bibir mereka bersentuhan, namun tak ada rasa bosan. Yang ada inginnya adalah bibir Jaejoong._

_Changmin melumat lembut bibir bawah Jaejoong, menjepitnya diantara dua lipatan bibir tebal miliknya, mengundang desah tertahan yang justru semakin memicunya ke dalam tuntutan kenikmatan._

_Tak cukup dengan bibir bawah, lumatan bersensasi Changmin pindah ke bibir atas Jaejoong. Menyedotnya__lembut namun tetap menggetarkan manusia di bawahnya._

_Tangan Jaejoong yang awalnya berada di pangkuannya, berger__a__k mencengkram kerah baju bagian depan Changmin, menyalurkan segala sensasi dahsyat yang diciptakan bocah jangkung itu._

_Lemas dengan perlakuan Changmin di awal, entah kekuatan dari mana Jaejoong balas melumat bibir bawah Changmin. Tidak buruk. Sangat bersensasi._

_Changmin terus terusan melumat bibir atasku. Terasa hangat dan menggelitik, bagai diperutku terdapat beribu kupu-kupu._

_Aku tak kuasa untuk membuka mata, benar-benar nikmat. Kubalas lumatan Changmin pada bibir bawahnya. Segera saja voltase yang mengaliri tubuhku beranjak naik. Great Changmin! You ruin my body stability._

_Ciuman ini sama sekali tidak buruk, terlepas dari apa yang terjadi setelah ini._

_Tak ingin kehilangan kenikmatan, Changmin merubah posisi kepala menjadi ke kanan dan ke kiri, mengecup dan melumat bibir kissable dengan penuh._

_Aku sungguh tak bisa mengikuti permainan hebat Changmin. Yang kubisa hanya membalasnya dengan melumat balik bibir Changmin. Entah yang atas atau bawah. Ironis sekali._

_Kurasakan cengkraman Jaejoong pada kemeja bagian depanku berpindah, tangannya menyusuri perlahan dan tiba di leherku, memeluknya erat. Apakah ia tidak ingin melepaskanku?_

_Tak peduli dengan semua itu, namun tak pelak rangkulan lengan Jaejoong di leherku membuatku lebih mudah dalam menghilangkan jarak diantara kami._

_Kurasakan Jaejoong yang melumat bibirku dengan sembarangan. Aku menyeringai pelan. Apakah ini pengalaman pertamanya? Bagus jika begitu._

"_Jaejongie…..nghhh…."_

_Kubiarkan lumatan Jaejoong mendominasi, sudah cukup aku. Kini gilirannya. _

_Sangat kunikmati ketika bibir kissable itu menyentuh, melumat, dan menjilati seluruh permukaan bibirku. Gosh! Ini nikmat sekali._

"_Nghhh…..Min-ah…."_

"_Min….hhh…"_

"_Changminnnie….ahhhh…nghhh….."_

_Desahannya membuatku semakin gencar mengerjai bibirnya. Mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka membuatku lebih mudah untuk memasukkan lidahku di sana, mengajaknya bermain di tingkat yang lebih nikmat._

_Aku mengabsen seluruh rongga mulutnya, mengecap manis sesuatu yang tersedia. Membelitkan lidahku pada lidahnya, mengajaknya bermain._

_Tak ada respon, aku menyedot lidahnya lembut._

"_Ahhh…..ngghhhhh…"_

_Changmin menyedot lidahku lembut. Kurasa jumlah kupu-kupu di dalam perutku bertambah jumlahnya, sensa__s__i menggelitik itu terus timbul tenggelam, membuatku melayang._

_Sedotan Changmin pada lidahku berubah menjadi lumatan kasar. Tak bisa kutahan segala desahan yang lolos keluar. Ini terlalu nikmat!_

_Entah berapa lama, akhirnya lumatan kasar Changmin berubah menjadi kecupan kecupan lembut seperti di awal permainan kami._

_Perlahan aku membuka mata, terlihat untaian saliva yang menggantung di sudut bibirku dan dirinya. Jarak kami masih sangat dekat. Dengan lembut Changmin menghapus tautan saliva di ujung bibirku. Rasanya jantung ini kian berdetak cepat._

_Bibir cherrynya yang merah membengkak karena permainan tadi membuatku menyeringai senang. Apakah ia menikmatinya? Oh tuhan….lihatlah matanya yang meredup sayu…..mengundangku untuk sekali lagi mengecupnya lembut._

Bertahun kemudian sesudah kejadian itu Jaejoong masih bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas. Sentuhan itu….

"Arrgghh!", frustasi, Jaejoong menyedot mocha floatnya dengan kekuatan penuh.

Menengok pergelangan kanan yang terdapat jam tangan, menunjukkan pukul 3 sore. Sudah hampir setengah jam ia menunggu dan laki-laki itu belum muncul juga. Mengundang dengusan kesal pemilik cherry lips itu.

Dulunya ia yang selalu datang terlambat jika ada janjian dengan lelaki itu. Dengan kesadaran diri ia mengubah sifat jeleknya. Tapi entah mengapa kini ia yang sering menunggunya. Apa dia ingin balas dendam? Jaejoong mendumel dalam hati.

Teringat pertemuan pertamanya dengan lelaki itu setelah sekian lama...

.

.

.

_Daun mulai berubah warna menjadi kekuningan atau oranye. Warna hijau mulai heterogen dalam kumpulan daun di pohon yang menyebar merata di kota jantung negara Korea Selatan. Semilir angin berhembus, dengan sesekali menyebarkan aroma musim dingin yang akan datang beberapa bulan lagi. Hawa hangat musim panas sedikit demi sedikit mulai terkikis. Sesekali terlihat satu dua daun melayang indah, jatuh diatas tanah, melanjutkan daur hidup sebagai ciptaan tuhan._

_Ujian selesai ditempuh, saatnya berpusing ria memikirkan kelanjutan pendidikan untuk masa depan. Memilih senior high school yang nantinya bisa menunjang dan mengasah kemampuan untuk masa depan (nasihat orang tua yang begitu-begitu saja -_-)._

_Kim ahjusshi dan Kim ahjumma memutuskan Jaejoong bersekolah di Seoul senior high school. Selain karena lebih dekat jaraknya dengan rumah, Jaejoong memiliki beberapa sertifikat prestasi yang berlaku di Seoul SHS._

_Jung Yunho memilih Kyunghee senior high school karena mempunyai channel dengan Kyunghee University, dimana jurusan manajemen menjadi incarannya. Haewon, Yoochun, dan Changmin berada di sana juga. Biasalah, anak para pengusaha, siapa lagi yang akan melanjutkan bisnis keluarga? Dan sekolah kompleks Kyunghee punya predikat yang baik akan jurusan manajemennya. [sekolah kompleks biasanya terdiri dari beberapa jenjang sekolah dalam satu naungan yayasan seperti TK, SD, SMP, SMA, dan Universitas]_

_Selepas wisuda, semuanya sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Pendaftaran, tes ini-itu, dan lain-lain._

_Semuanya berjalan seperti biasa. Sekolah lancar, dan prestasi meningkat. _

_Jaejoong merasa ia tidak ada masalah apa-apa dengan Yunho, disamping sebenarnya masalahnya adalah Changmin. Namun hingga semester genap di second grade senior high school berakhir, ia sama sekali TIDAK PERNAH berjumpa dengan namja Jung tersebut._

_Yeah~ sebagai anak yang berusaha rajin, sepertinya ia sudah kelewat sibuk dengan sekolahnya. Ini tidak mengada-ada. Katakanlah delusional, tetapi jarak Kyunghee dan Seoul SHS lumayan jauh, jadi apa mau dikata. Maunya sih sesekali main, tapi tanggung jawab sebagai dewan farmatur di OSIS membuatnya benar-benar terikat. [dewan farmatur terdiri dari ketua, wakil ketua, sekertaris, dan bendahara]_

_Jaman sudah canggih, ada telepon seluler, jejaring sosial, dan lain-lain. Tapi sungguh tak mengada-ngada, Jaejoong tak ada waktu untuk itu. Waktunya habis untuk pembuktian sebagai siswa Seoul SHS yang diterima melalui jalur prestasi._

_Jadi ya...bisa dibilang hampir dua tahunan ia tak bertemu Jung Yunho sama sekali._

_Sebenarnya ia bingung juga akan hubungannya dengan Yunho. Mereka yah...sempat dekat, namun kembali agak menjarak ketika minggu-minggu ujian karena...enngg...Changmin, dan ujian (alasan!)_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Hari itu senja sudah di awang, menyisakan terik dan panas di ubun-ubun. Sial bagi Jaejoong, laptopnya rusak. Ia harus segera mengirim berkas-berkas seminar ke Kyunglim university hari ini juga. Sial lagi baginya, lab IT (information and technology) sudah di kunci. Jadilah hari ini ia harus mampir sebentar ke kedai internet._

_Cuaca terik di luar kontras sekali dengan kedai internet yang memakai pendingin ruangan. Jaejoong segera ke operator dan memesan voucher berisi ID dan password. Dengan berjalan santai ia menyusuri bilik-bilik kayu tersebut._

_Seketika hatinya terkejut mendapati sebuah tas yang tersembul diantara bilik-bilik tersebut. Ia sangat hafal dengan bentuk tas tersebut! Diamatinya sebuah gantungan kunci berbentuk flight dragon yang tergantung. Tak salah lagi!_

_Jantung Jaejoong berpacu dengan jarum jam di dinding kedai internet. Sudah lama mereka tak berjumpa. Say him emotional! He wont care, for the truth, he wanna cry now! (katakanlah dia emosional! Dia tidak akan peduli, sejujurnya, dia ingin menangis sekarang!)_

"_Yunho..."_

"_Hnng? J-jae!", Yunho tersentak kaget mendapati seseorang yang tiba-tiba duduk di sebelahnya. Maunya sih memarahi. Seenak pantat dia duduk disampingnya tanpa permisi begitu. Nggak tau lagi sibuk main game, huh?_

_Sedang yang dibentak hatinya makin nggak karuan. Bukan bukan...jangan mikir aneh dulu. Jaejoong Cuma kangen kok, sungguh deh. Mereka kan teman lama yang sudah lama nggak ketemu. Kaget dan speechless saja. Lama mereka tidak berdekatan seperti ini, duduk berdampingan. Hhh~ _

"_Yun...hiks...Yunho...", demi Tuhan! Jangan salahkan Jaejoong atau menghina dia seperti perempuan. Lebih baik kalian salahkan authornya! (lah? -_-)_

_Sebenarnya sulit bagaimana mendeskripsikan perasaan Jaejoong. Oke, satu kata, Jaejoong TERHARU. Sekelebat bayangan di middle school melintas. Hey yo guys~ memories, haha._

_Yunho menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Jaejoong sambil tangan kanannya tetap sibuk memainkan mouse dengan llincah menjaga agar scorenya terus bertambah._

"_Cup cup...yaaah, Jaejoong. Wae geurae? Kenapa kau malah menangis? Kita sudah lama tak bertemu...seharusnya kau menanyakan kabarku..."_

"_Diamlah...hiks...jangan katakan apapun...hiks...aku sedang terharu...huweee", Yunho memandang Jaejoong sekilas sambil tertawa kecil. Ada apa dengan teman judesnya ini? Sekian lama...hampir dua tahun tak bertemu, perubahan Kim Jaejoong sungguh membautnya terkejut. Dia habis makan apa sih? Keracunan ya?_

_Jaejoong yang masih sesenggukan mengambil tas Yunho dan mendekapnya erat. Semua orang pasti punya aromanya sendiri-sendiri. Begitupun Yunho bagi Jaejoong. Aroma Yunho itu berbeda dan ia hafal! Terharu...benar-benar terharu rasanya dapat menemukan kembali aroma yang telah lama tak ada di sekelilingnya._

"_Yunho-ah, aku...hiks...kangen padamu...kau tahu?"_

"_Haha...padaku atau traktiranku?"_

"_Pabo Yunho...hiks...sebenarnya aku kangen sepeda motormu...hiks...", Yunho tertawa geli. Perhatiannya kini tercurah pada Jaejoong. Tetap saja, namja manis ini tidak bisa ditebak._

"_Dasar..."_

"_Eeung...bagaimana kabar Changmin, Yoochun, dan Haewon?"_

"_Mereka baik saja, kau tak pernah bertemu dengan mereka juga?"_

"_Ya, begitulah. Aku tidak pernah bertemu kalian semua...makanya jadi kangen..."_

"_Jadi sebenarnya kau kangen padaku atau mereka?"_

"_Mereka sih...Cuma yang ada sekarang kan kamu, ya jadinya kangen kamu dulu", jawab Jaejoong polos. Hell, ia malu sekali menangis di depan orang meski itu Yunho yang notabennya teman lama. Namun bagaimana? Rasa haru itu tak bisa di tahan._

"_Menyebalkan...kukira kau kangen beneran padaku", dengus Yunho. Hatinya sedikit sakit, tapi yaah... bagaimana? Ia dan Jaejoong bukan teman sedekat Jaejoong-Changmin-Yoochun-Haewon._

"_Kangen kok, beneraan deh", Jaejoong kini menatap Yunho memelas, takut Yunho marah, menakutkan. Mata doe nya yang berair menatap Yunho seperti itu membuat gugup saja!_

"_Hapus air matamu atau kau kucium!", Yunho sedikit membentak. Hellno, jarak mereka dekat sekali._

_Mendengar kata 'cium' Jaejoong segera beringsut. Ia jadi teringat Changmin. Bisa dibilang makhluk jangkung itu yang mencuri ciuman pertamanya. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir...mecurikah? toh dia juga tidak melawan. Ah! Frustasi jadinya -_-_

_._

_._

_._

.

.

Yasudah, sejak itu Jaejoong dan Yunho hubungannya dekat lagi. Kali ini tanpa Changmin atau Yoochun atau Haewon. Karena mereka selalu janjian di luar sekolah. Seperti saat ini.

'Kliiing'

Suara lonceng di pintu yang dipasang oleh pemilik restoran tanda kedatangan pelanggan berbunyi.

"Maaf terlambat", suara bass membuyarkan lamunan Jaejoong.

"Tidak apa Yun, duduklah"

"Jadi…..ada apa?"

"Ayo, kita ke toko buku. Dua jam lagi toko itu akan tutup. Kita harus cepat", Jaejoong mengacuhkan pertanyaan Yunho dan beranjak dari duduknya. Memasang tas selempang dan mengambil dompet, bermaksud membayar pesanannya tadi.

"Tunggu Jae, kau terlihat bermasalah"

"Tidak. Oh ayolah Jung…."

"Tidak sampai kau menceritakan yang sesungguhnya"

"Dasar pemaksa"

"Aku belajar dari Changmin", jawab Yunho tenang.

'_DEG'_

Desiran halus merayapi kulit Jaejoong, namun ia segera menyangkalnya.

"Aku putus"

"Mwo? Dengan Harin?"

"Heeung…dengan siapa lagi", Jaejoong mendengus sebal.

"Kenapa?", Yunho menatap makhluk manis di depannya dengan intens. Selama ini Jaejoong selalu heboh jika bercerita tentang Harin. Dan ia bisa melihat betapa bahagianya Jaejoong hari itu ketika ia tahu bahwa Jaejoong dan Harin sudah jadian.

"Jae….ceritakan padaku. Jelas dan lengkap", kata Yunho lagi.

"Waktu itu…."

"Dan singkat", potong Yunho. Sedang Jaejoong merengut kesal.

"Intinya ketika itu waktu dan kondisi sangat mendukung…..hampir saja kami berciuman", Jaejoong bercerita sambil memperhatikan langit-langit kafe.

"Lalu?"

"Entah mengapa tiba-tiba aku mendorongnya dengan keras. Tak tahu kekuatan dari mana. Yang jelas pada saat itu rasa sukaku padanya tiba-tiba hilang. Hilang begitu saja. Ingin aku mengeluarkan semua rasaku, tpi entah, aku tak bisa memaksakan. Jadilah aku memutuskannya", jelas Jaejoong.

"Dan kini kau menyesal?", selidik Yunho.

"Tidak….sama sekali tidak. Aku hanya berpikir mengapa rasa itu hilang dengan tiba-tiba begitu saja. Apakah aku aneh Yun?", tanya Jaejoong.

"Aku…..aku tidak tahu"

"Hhh… sudah kuduga kau tidak akan bisa membantuku. Ohya, bagaimana dengan Yoohyun noonamu itu? Kau sudah menyatakan perasaan padanya?", Jaejoong bertanya balik pada Yunho dan dibalas dengusan pendek dari namja bermata musang tersebut.

"Sehari sebelum aku memutuskan untuk menyatakan perasaanku, ternyata ia sudah taken duluan dengan Choi Siwon"

"Ahh…kasihan sekali kau tuan Jung. Eeung, ngomong-ngomong siapa Choi Siwon itu?"

"Kakaknya Mingi, Choi Mingi…..anak kelas sebelah waktu di middle school dulu. Kau ingat dia?",

"Ah…aku tahu. Hmm~ bersabarlah tuan Jung. Tak mengapa, masih banyak gadis di dunia ini. Kau bisa mencari pengganti Yoohyun noona, tenang saja"

"Yeah…", jawab Yunho singkat.

"Eh tapi…"

"Apa?"

"Lebih baik kau jangan cari pengganti Yoohyun noona dulu Yun….", Jaejoong mengelus dagunya perlahan, menatap Yunho dengan mata memincing.

"Wae?"

"Kau temani aku menjomblo. Oke! Kau kan manusia yang baik. Tak baik jika aku jomblo sedangkan kau tidak. Itu akan menyakiti hatiku. Kau tahu? Hahahahaha", Jaejoong terkikik pelan melihat dahi Yunho yang menyerngit tidak mengerti akan maksud dari perkataan Jaejoong.

"Dasar"

"Huwahahahahahahahaha"

RHEIN

31.03.13

Proudly present~

FINGER AND HAT (ゆびとぼうし) chapter 5

[Yubi to Boushi]

RULES^BREAKER^13

Selesai chapter lima! Udah ya selesai ya, finish yaaa ._.

Ngegantung? Mudeng ga?

Akhirnya bukan MinJae kan? Tapi bukan YunJae juga -_- gimana dong? #plak

Huwaahahaha XDD

YUNJAE IS REAL


End file.
